As You Asked Mainte
by LadyGaelen
Summary: Mainte asked for this story due to a game she plays and here she has it.  Snape falls into a muggle game and trouble insues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DarkAges owned by Kru Inc. Nor do I own anything owned by Harry Potter they are not mine except for my dark ages characters which still belong to Kru and the insanity the proceeds. These are to the guild mates on the game.  
**  
In DA**

In this pixilated world, Oren was the place of regal buildings, pirates and a stolen king. This was the place Valkyries called home. Other people might call them gangs but this after all was the dark ages. They were a guild of the sadistic, the evil, and innocence one could find in the world. Here they could find what they were made of but sadly they were controlled by something else. 

**Outside of their world.**

The green smoke was billowing outside the window for about 20 minutes. A light started to shine that caused Mainte jumped up and took off with a look of utter glee. Paege sighed and stared out the window. "You couldn't of understood what that light and smoke was Mainte!" yelled Paege at the rogue as she chased after her. Paege skidded right into Mainte her orb being thrown into the smoke. The light flashed and the smoke vanished.

**Hogwarts 20 minutes earlier.**

Umbridge had sent Harry Potter down to Snape's office for detention. That unmentionable prick of an unstable kid caused too many pranks in his life at Hogwart's. Umbridge prayed Snape could get him to talk. She walked back into her office as turning purple yelling and she clutched her chest. Not now and not this time, Potter will be the end of me. Her eyes rolled back into her pudgy face. The ashen color of Umbridges face sent the Poltergeist into fits of laughter. Peeves had just slid into the room now to Umbridges slow understanding it was he not potter. She saw peeves pick up a black silk sheet off her desk and throw it over her. Umbridge's breathing slowed. Alone and unwanted, she became unconscious. 

Snape was trailing through his dungeon heading for his office. He had heard of muggle games. What a pathetic notion, game of magic when he was part of the real world of magic. He tilted his head down staring at his office from the hooknose starting twitching. His hands reached up smoothing his greasy black hair down, as he didn't understand. He did not understand what he was seeing. He saw Potter sitting in his office. His cauldron had been turned into a computer, which was sitting, in green smoke. He sighed and his sarcastic (oh so sexy voice said), "Potter stop using your muggle raised ideals of games in my office and get out and clean the dungeons. Using THIS!" holding up a pink toothbrush. "One dungeon a night Mr. Potter for the next month"

**2 minutes before the insanity.**

As he watched Potter walk out of his office. He sent a curse at him to watch him if he tried to walk off he would have pain. A gleeful thought was passing through his mind, dark arts and cursing the students who failed their potions classes to..., he never finsihed his thought as he started at the muggel artifact. He hated muggles and their ways but the character on the screen was named Severus Snape. He tilting his head starting down his hook nose at this as well. This was a 2D world that was driving his name into the ground if muggles could see this and muggle born parents knew of him. He touched the screen of light that flashed green as he heard chanting from the air...I want snape here. I want these books to be real. I want his evil sadistic self here so we can... then it skipped into some language he didn't understand. "vree itrl bmna Lrrees.." The screen flashed as he pulled his wand out with he spare hand. He was thrown backwards and hit the ground hard. He saw a witch running after a rogue casting spells to protect her while she was yelling at her, "You couldn't of understood what that light and smoke was Mainte!" 

**Present Time**

The smoke starting clearing and he saw them properly. When they stared at him, he smirked and scoffed getting to his feet. All he heard was the squeals of, "Squee" before he hit the ground agian. Cursing and sputtering Avada Khadvra noticing it did nothing he stilled. He wasn't in his world. HE WAS IN THE MUGGLE GAME. Cursing his self silently for not understanding he swore silently. The women drug him to his feet, talking to her witchly dressed friend walking him back to a house. He dumbfoundedly had no sarcastic comment and allowed himself to be drug along.

**Present time of insanity in DA**

Mainte and Paege saw the man stood up and automatically knew whom he was. In unison the squealed, "SQUEE" and pounced him. Paege picked up her orb and watched Mainte hold the man with a death grip. All the sudden he was cursing but it had no meaning here. He wasn't in his world anymore. Walking back to their house in Oren, he stared at pirates. Telepathically, Paege sent out a summons to her guild. The Valkyries responded and headed for their house. Here they settled the started black robed man down and explain about what happened, or what their imaginations thought...


	2. Titles huh

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DarkAges owned by Kru Inc. Nor do I own anything owned by Harry Potter they are not mine except for my dark ages characters. These are to the guild mates on the game.

Snape whistled softly to himself. _One hell of a discussion. I'm so screwed as of right now,_ he thought.   
A cold voice taunted him with muttered words, " Severus, Severus, what will you do?"

Mainte settled down in a chair next to Snape, her Snape. She was hell bent on keeping him with her. "Lay down or drink some tea. This type of shocker requires a shot of whiskey and a cup of tea." She waved her hand indicating the bed and end table where the tea and drinks sat. She smirked at him and pounced him once agian. 

Paege hummed to no specidic tune as she was making tea for duenie, Snow and Adel. She was on council and was often referred to as Paegie. Always hearing, "Paegie this and Paegie that." She adored her guild mates and continued pouring tea for everyone.

Snow frowned and stared at Mainte's door. She couldn't understand what was happening. Fantasy and fairytales was a world this Snape came from. A thought dawned upon her as she turned to Adel with a grin on her face.

The four grinned like fools. True many called their guild a family of newbs and thought them innocent and sadistic. Truth was cunning and sadistic attitudes was their true nature with a hint of innocence that made the world alright. They developed a plan.

Snape snapped awake and heard a muffled groan. The rogue woman shared the same bed as him, despite the fact this almost never happened and them both being naked, he was in shock. The rogue was on top of him hugging his body tightly against hers. He pondered silently, _what was in that tea, ah what happened?_ Flash back - the night before

Mainte had added a few extra things to his tea. Okay well maybe its not tea. Long island ice tea was far from being tea and made anyone who drank it feel their mundane trouble slip away into oblivion. With her inhibitions lowered she did what she fantasized about. She pushed him down on the bed and slid over him waist straddling him. Leaning down she kissed him and she helped him undo the buttons on her corsette. Intense desire washed through her and everything vanished.  
Snape's world narrowed to her after that kiss. By the time he understood that they both were drunk, they were naked between the sheets. He moaned and his world went black. 

Present - Oren in the guildhouse

Paege whistled softly as she saw Mainte creep from her room with a sheet wrapped around her. Her fantasy and Mainte is too hung over not to remember it. _"Probably jsut as well,"_ she thought, "_more surprises the next time."_

Hogwarts Two days after Umbridge's collapse, she still laid in her precious won office of Headmaster. Since no one willingly wanted to see her, she remained slowly dying iwth the help of Peeves. 

Sliding into Umbridges off, Peeves picked up a fire poker. Peeves turned on a music crystal and saluted as army music began playing. After five minutes, anyone standing outside the door would of only heard metal hitting flesh and a _klank _as metal hit the floor. Blood seeped from the room under the door and into the hall. Peeves let out a nasty laugh, muttered, "Goodbye biatch!"

Flitwick cleaned up the evidence after a stunned stuttering student came to him. He waved his wand and saluted as Umbridge was melting into a quiet deep grave. The teachers now only had one problem remaining. Where had Snape disappeared too! 

Potter continued playing the character feigning detentions. This girl Mainte loved Snape. How ludicrous. Little did Potter realize the plan set up by the Valkyries. A foreboding came over Harry as he climbed out of hte dungeons and back to the tower.  
DA  
Valkyrie - a woman who brings deceased warriors for ragnarok and trains them. Sadistic women who planned to keep Mainte happy. Duenan hid and crept to where a sleeping Snape laid. She sprinkled powder on Snapes Dark Mark. "For honor, darkness, and truth, Chadul come back and let ragnarok begin." The dark mark glowed violently emerald green and then stilled to normal. Disappointed she crept from the room. 

In the washroom, Mainte sighed as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She was hurting sore and couldn't remember it at all. The ground started to shake and she dove to the ground. An earthquake ripped through the city and the mirror exploded she was just standing in front of. Enraged and upset she ran out naked and threw her clothes on as she went cursing along the way.

Snape bolted with a sheet tied around his waist. He stopped dead and blushed as Mainte ran out throwing clothes on and cursing. Mesmerizing he thought. Realizing he was wearing a sheet he threw on his wizarding robes. Why did they keep thinking he was a dark cleric? What the hell was a dark cleric? He shouldn't care, no potter, no voldemort, no troubles of irritating students. How he wanted a cauldron to try potions...

Few Suns later

Mainte laughed silently as rumors of a dark lord appeared around Temiur. She had gotten Snape's mind quite well after that first drunken night. She never felt so alive and happy. It was absolute bliss. It didn't help that most of her guildmates deemed them gladed. A rather amusing thought process. Yawning she jumped into bed with her favorite ex professor. She helped him with his potions and they helped the valkyries out greatly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep tucked under his arms laid protecting across her.

Paege ran out of ideas when she ran into death eaters. DEATH EATERS IN TEMIUR!!!!!!!!!!! of all the things Sev had told them sneeringly about his world and we laughed. Well, at least we can dion and they cant or asgall to send spells back. It's only common sense to destroy them. Instead, Paege was left captured at least Paege let them capture me after sending a message to Mainte to get Snape hidden.

Paege thought that we were going to be able to win but we saw her by sunset grinning as we stared at her! Laughing she sat down at the dinner table smiling all the way as we asked a million questions of her. "Get you behinds moving Mainte!" Paege yelled making everyone jump.


	3. Trip back home

**Earlier during Snapes' dream….**

_Some how stepping into that light, Paege, Mainte, and myself landed back at Hogwarts with a thud. Straight into Dumbledors' lap, landing bridal style was Paege. I watched her lift her head in alarm and shot her spells through the halls. Auror's that had just arrived dropped dead. Tonks and Kingsley ran for their lives even though they were protected._

_I stood there speechless. She just took down all those aurors…we have to get back to oren…The Dark Lord will want them…then I saw it. Wormtail here and gone in a flash. Mainte had vanished. Somehow I took this all in and yelled at Potter for his fathers god forsaken map._

_Paege had her mental and water shields running full force. Such a lovely Halloween feast… A scream filled the night. I saw the same fear flicker over Paege's face…a green light flashing through the halls…MAINTE!!!!!!_

Snapes' precious mind 

Sever the connection, sever it and stay here. Stay in this place where a woman loves me, her friends accept me. No death eaters…no weasel…no potter.

Snape jumped with a start. Mainte nuzzled into his chest and he sighed. She fit perfectly in his arms. She loved his voice…how in god's name did he get so away from his previous life to get this. Faint blush came to him from his chest to his hairline as he thought of the previous night. Yes, his luck had turned.

Realtime POV 

Paege was working on a light potion. Just in case he ever had to go back for something. Truly experimental of course, enough for a few trips. True these could kill him but it's his choice if he needed them ever. Heavens knows we would have a ghost Mainte on our hands if anything went wrong.

Snape's POV 

I watched her giggling and smited like no other. My peripheral vision watched Paege and her potions. Silently I was cursing. I had no idea what she was doing but I suppose it could be for the better. Potions, healer, seer, elementalist, and wards I've seen her do is a complete feat in my world. No, this is my world and my place is here, I looked at Mainte, my soul mate, yes I silently I was grinning from ear to ear, the greasy haired death eater turned traitor git had a soul mate that with her friends could kill everything in his world. Laughing out loud at this thought brought amused looks from the guild.

I sat down at the table with the Valkyries. Dinner time was perfect almost like Hogwarts except more friendly. I lightly kissed her cheek,"My love, I love you Mainte." Sadly I had a feeling of forboding sweep through me at this dinner and I wanted to know why. Snow asked for some more dishes from the kitchen.

I went to help Paege and Mainte in the kitchen, I saw too late Mainte knocking over Paege's potion and covering the three of us. In a flash of blinding light many yells of the Valkyries, I landed on my back with Mainte landing on me with a hard thud. I head a second thud as I gave my love a hand up. We both looked towards the head table as Paege landed bridal style in Dumbledor's lap. Crap my dream!!! Dumbledor looked normal his amused azure eyes twinkling as he raised a hand. Aurors started appearing, no no no my body was in shock as a yell tore from my throat, "NO DON'T PAEGE!"

Her power flared as shields landed around the three of us. She saw the danger almost like a part of her spirit was wolf and it was aparant. The elements struck through the hall and the aurors dropped dead. Tonks took one look and ran with Kinsley right heind her. Fight or flight as an instinct is hard to over come.

Amusingly enough I watched a speechless Dumbledor. Perfect he was speechless! I heard Mcgonagal stuttering, "what what the hell! Who the hell are these two!"

"Three my dear colleague. These two would be my soul mate and guild mate, Professor. In their world they attack when threatened and ask questions later. So do I as of now." In my perfect and coldest sneering voice.

**Hogworts and Draco Pov**

Collective gasps across the great hall could be heard. Snape's soul mate. He's been gone for a year. I know I should be happy but I'm not. He's my godfather, left by some spell, forgot me. Why can't I be happy? Brooding unlike a lot of the Slytherins while the rest of the hall sat astonished that the greasy git did have another half.

I saw her then. Her wild eyes and all of that power. She was staring me down as Potter tried to get her to sit. Her blood colored hair done in hair loops. Oh crap she's stalking towards me oh no but she stopped, before me grinning and her eyes piercing my very soul. A soft flow emanates from her hand touching my left arm and six screams could be heard across the hall. But only those six heard her voice cleansing their souls.

**Paege's POV**

I used my power to mend and cleanse their souls. The tarnished dark mark corrupting them is banished. Oh just wait until they figure it out. I heard the six screams. I smiled and shrugged guiltily at Mainte as her mate collapsed. "What's the matter darlin'. I cleared his tainted mark as well. I just did everyone in the hall at once!" I laughed at the astonished faces of people especially those at the main table. Stupid people unlike Snape. All I heard before I blacked out was a "Stupefy"


End file.
